Naruto shots
by Roisyn
Summary: Ideas sobre Naruto que podría o no continuar. 1,2,3,4) De Alfas e Instintos. 5)Survivor: Sakura es una niña de la guerra. Morir y renacer en un mundo de paz no cambio esto.
1. De alfas e instintos - parte I

_**Summary**_: frente a todo pronóstico, a la tierna edad de 10 años, Sakura se presentó como alfa. La vida nunca fue la misma después de eso. (AKA: La manada de Sakura se formó por los desvalidos y la gente rota. Esto no quita que sea la mejor del mundo.)

* * *

**De alfas e instintos**

_I – _

_Como obtener el primer miembro _

_El problema con los instintos_, pensó Sakura mientras caminaba por las calles de su pueblo, fue que algunas veces no podías separarlos de las emociones. ¿A ella le gustaba Sasuke o era su cuerpo diciéndole que su material genético era compatible? ¿Se había peleado con Ino para salir de su sombra o la veía como competencia por un compañero potencial? ¿Detestaba a Naruto y Kiba porque eran ruidosos o porque sentía que eran amenazas para su "territorio"? ¿Ambos, quizás?

Sus padres no podían ayudarla con el lío en su cabeza ya que ninguno de los dos poseía un subgénero –como se esperaba de dos civiles- y no existían antecedentes de alfas en ninguna rama de las familias, salvo un bisabuelo que había dejado a su esposa y huido a Suna víctima de su propia locura.

Sakura casi podía compadecerse del hombre de no ser que, aunque racionalmente supiese que podría haber tenido sus motivos, todo su cuerpo gritaba que solo un imbécil dejaría solos a su compañero y crías por nacer.

Su única salvación fue un trozo de sabiduría popular que decía que el mayor tesoro de un alfa era su manada. Mebuki Haruno fue la encargada de entregarle esa frase en particular y le instó a encontrar amigos antes de que lo peor pasase y terminase en un frenesí.

Ya que no deseaba ser cazada como un animal salvaje Sakura pensó –y sintió- acerca de posibles amigos. Ino fue descartada inmediatamente –aún si una parte extrañaba a su vieja primer amiga la mayoría de las veces quería golpearla contra las paredes-, y teniendo en cuenta que además de ella sus únicas relaciones eran superficiales y con el grupo de fans de Uchiha Sasuke, se quedó sin nada rápidamente.

¿De verdad era tan solitaria?

Fue doloroso llegar a la conclusión de que pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo acechando a su compañero de aula y por lo tanto no tenía ningún lazo de amistad. _Kuso._ Añadiendo a esto, ella quizás ya había estado desarrollando síntomas del frenesí sin darse cuenta. ¿Qué más podía ser la voz en su cabeza que siempre decía aquello que no se animaba?

Sus pensamientos deprimentes tuvieron un abrupto final cuando se dio cuenta que algunos adultos estaban gritando a un niño muy familiar. Su racionalidad le dijo que Naruto se lo merecía con toda seguridad –siempre andaba haciendo bromas y molestando a la gente- pero sus instintos se hicieron cargo y lo único que vio fue a una _cría_ amenazada por _cuidadores._

La ira siempre fue la emoción de Inner, demostrada a través de gritos y chillidos, pero la emoción en ese momento fue comparable al congelamiento interno. Se sintió dormida, como si alguien más hubiese reemplazado su cabeza y estuviese usando su cuerpo, pero a la vez, podía ver todo con claridad y expresar lo que quería.

No sintió más que satisfacción cuando los adultos (_idiotas, idiotas todos ellos, molestando a las crías indefensas frente a ella, ¿qué __**mierda**__ creen que son?)_ se encogieron de miedo (_buenos instintos_, algo ronroneó oscuramente en su mente, y lejana se dio cuenta que era ella) mientras Sakura cruzaba entre ellos y alzaba a la _cría_ con solo un movimiento de sus brazos (_era muy flaco, muy liviano, ¿qué demonios estaba comiendo?)_ y se volvía a enfrentarlos.

— Mírense, actuando grande frente a un niño pequeño—comenzó, lenta y suavemente, como el cascabel de una serpiente antes de atacar—. Son una _desgracia _para Konoha—susurró, los ojos fríos, sin darse cuenta del instinto asesino que había empezado a emanar—. Si vuelven a acercarse a él con malas intenciones _me haré cargo_ de ustedes. Definitivamente.

Nunca había tenido paciencia con los tontos pero su padre le enseñó acerca de cómo fueron justos los avisos, porque no todos tenían sentido común y no podía tener tan altas expectativas de la gente en que _pensasen_ antes de _actuar_.

(Fue bastante hipócrita considerando que los últimos días lo que más le faltaba era la racionalidad, pero existía una diferencia entre los buenos instintos y una estupidez.)

Cuando volvió en sí había llevado a su molesto compañero a su _casa_, y estaba en pleno proceso de envolverlo en mantas. Sakura no sabía quién estaba más en shock. Gracias al cielo por sus padres, que echaron un vistazo al niño dentro del nido con la boca abierta y a su hija de pie con la cara roja como un tomate y rápidamente tomaron acción.

Kizashi fue a la cocina mientras Mebuki sonreía con tranquilidad a ambos niños, logrando con un par de palabras "despertar" al chico que adquirió un tono rojo _peor_ que el de su hija e intentó esconderse debajo de la sábana transparente, y convencer a su hija que gritar no sería la solución adecuada.

El hombre Haruno volvió al momento con cuatro tazas de té en una bandeja y se acomodó junto a su esposa en uno de los sillones, alzando sus cejas en cuestionamiento silencioso. Sin mucho pensamiento, Sakura se dejó caer a un lado de Naruto y se hundió, frotando su cabeza por el dolor. Malditos _instintos._

— Yo no quería hacerlo—Sakura murmuró, aceptando una de las tazas—. Vi a Naruto con estos adultos y pensé que había hecho una de sus bromas y se lo merecería—su expresión se tornó rápidamente asesina—, pero ellos eran adultos y él solo una cría y _no me gustó_—lo último es un gruñido que rebota entre las paredes de la habitación,

— Ya veo—compartiendo una mirada de comprensión con su marido, Mebuki envió una sonrisa suave a su hija y se volvió al otro niño—, ¿Puedes contarnos lo que pasó? ¡Ah, espera! Que descortés, aún no nos hemos presentado, ¿verdad? Soy Mebuki Haruno y este es mi esposo, Kizashi, somos los padres de Sakura-chan—tal vez una pregunta inocua podría descongelar mejor al chico y animarlo a salir de la aparente seguridad de sus mejores mantas.

Lentamente, la paria del pueblo se asomó de su escondite— Soy Naruto Uzumaki y… y —tragó grueso y echó una valiente mirada a su compañera, convirtiéndose en una salsa de kétchup humana antes de continuar con nerviosismo— Voy a ser el próximo Hokage, um, lo creas.

Sakura masticó la burla habitual y frunció el ceño al verlo cabizbajo— Si tienes el valor de decir algo así hazlo convencido, idiota.

— Sakura-chan—su madre advirtió, con una ceja alzada en muestra de lo que pensaba de su comportamiento. Con una mueca, su hija murmuró una disculpa y frotó otra vez su cabeza. Mebuki esbozó una sonrisa amable— Mucho gusto, Uzumaki-kun. Ahora, ¿podrías decirnos porque esos adultos te estaban gritando?

Naruto se hundió en su asiento, su expresión entre la tristeza y la molestia mientras admitía— No lo sé. A veces la gente se enoja conmigo pero ¡yo no hice nada! Le dije a jiji que no sabía porque pero solo me miró triste y me dijo que algún día lo entendería todo pero que ahora no era el momento—apretó los dedos alrededor de la sábana— pero ellos siguen molestándome.

Tragando grueso, Naruto alzó la cabeza y miró a su compañera— Hoy fue la primera vez que alguien les dijo algo. Sé que no te gusto pero… pero _gracias_—esta última palabra es un susurro tembloroso, recargado de vulnerabilidad.

El matrimonio Haruno notó el momento exacto cuando entró en la cabeza de su hija y su instinto alfa entró en juego. Su expresión se ablandó como la mantequilla bajo el sol y tiró del burrito humano hasta que estuvo en su regazo, canturreando en voz baja. Nadie esperó que solo segundos después un sonido ligero sonase desde el niño.

Naruto Uzumaki, contendor del Kyuubi, paria del pueblo, _omega._

Algo duro y terrible brilló en la expresión de la madre mientras su hija contenía a su miembro del paquete más nuevo. Kizashi podría haberse llegado a sentir mal de no ser porque todo lo que les cayese a los culpables, estos se lo merecerían. Diablos, él _ayudaría_.

Ignorando la trama de sus padres Sakura continuó su atención el chico entre sus brazos. Fueran condenadas las emociones y la racionalidad, Naruto era suyo, y ella sin duda alguna cuidaría de su cargo. _¡Seré una maldita gran alfa, Shanaroo!_

Los pensamientos del Uzumaki eran un verdadero lío pero no existía duda que era el mejor día de todos. No recordaba que nadie lo hubiese sostenido así ni la sensación de seguridad que lo envolvía igual que las mantas. Haría lo que fuese necesario para permanecer así.

Y así fue como la manada de Sakura consiguió a su primer miembro, el menos pensado –para ella- de todos.

No fue el último.


	2. De alfas e instintos - parte II

**Naruto no me pertenece. Se tenía que decir y se dijo. **

**Aclaración: **es un mundo tipo omega/beta/alfa.

* * *

**De alfas e instintos**

_II _

_Aquello que cambia_

A los ninja les gustó pensar que los civiles no existirían sin ellos pero como comerciantes Mebuki sabía que se aplicaba al revés también, La comida, la artesanía, la herrería, y demás actividades eran producidas por civiles. Sí, los Akimichi hacían platos absolutamente deliciosos y los Hyuga tenían un monopolio en la ropa de lujo, pero sin la materia prima sería imposible llegar a fin de mes.

Como líder mercader, la familia Haruno se dedicó a contactar los proveedores necesarios para que todos los negocios floreciesen. Fue iniciado por el primer Haruno que llegó a Konoha desde la Tierra del Hierro, hace menos de 100 años, y prosperó gracias al talento de cada miembro.

Contando esto, existían muchos que le debían favores a su familia y ambos padres contaron con esto para adquirir un segundo niño. Ya que el orfanato lo había tirado a la calle sin mirar dos veces Mebuki se _divirtió_ exponiendo a la matrona como una alcohólica, y fue rápida reemplazándola con una vieja amiga de la familia.

Curiosamente, la adopción de Uzumaki Naruto estaba restringida solo hacia los clanes ninja. Lo más probable fue porque _alguien _se había encargado de distribuir el rumor de que era el zorro encarnado _muy bien_, y ningún civil lo adoptaría después de ello.

De todas formas, existían varias trabas legales para obtener su custodia pero fueron salteadas fácilmente gracias a la razón principal de la adopción. Naruto Uzumaki era parte de la manada de su hija, una alfa, y según las viejas leyes de Konoha estaba prohibido que este no tomase la responsabilidad.

Mebuki no hizo más que agradecer por el cambio de su hija. Fue como si el velo hubiese caído de los ojos de Sakura y esa chica jugando a ser recatada finalmente hubiese visto la luz. Ahora que tenía una manada a la que cuidar y proteger se lanzó hacia el mejoramiento con una ferocidad que _asustó_ a sus profesores.

Por suerte, Naruto estaba más que feliz de entrenar con ella, comer todo lo que le servía y dormir como un bebé dentro de la habitación comunal en la que se convirtió el cuarto de Sakura. Quizás dentro de un tiempo el niño se animase a dormir solo en su propia habitación pero por el momento parecía estar disfrutando y absorbiendo todo lo que le habían negado durante años.

La gente podía ser realmente estúpida. Dijeron estar preocupados de que el Kyuubi se escapase pero condenaron al omega que lo contenía a la soledad siendo que este subgénero era el que más fácil se rompía si no tenía personas que lo contuviesen.

Alfas vivían para proteger la manada, omegas para suministrarla.

Ni siquiera el consejero Danzo –_ese hijo de puta oscuro_\- estaba tan loco como para detener la adopción después de que el vínculo entre su hija y Naruto fuese demostrado en el hospital. Teniendo en cuenta que Sakura casi le había sacado un brazo con los _dientes_ al médico que sugirió que quizás era control mental los salvó de tener accidentes.

La única bienvenida indeseable eran los AMBU que vigilaban a Naruto, un trabajo que no habían hecho bien de ninguna forma. Ambos padres guardaron con cariño el recuerdo de su niña dándole una conferencia a los ninjas enmascarados sobre porque habían fallado y que si todo hubiese seguido igual habrían sido los principales culpables de que su omega se rompiese.

— Estaban ahí y no hicieron nada. Eso te hace tan culpable como el que tiró las piedras—fueron las palabras de Sakura, su figura resplandeciente en furia vengativa antes de que su expresión suavizase—. Pero, yo tampoco hice nada hasta ahora, así que voy a darles una oportunidad. Si algo más sucede y me entero de que se quedaron en las sombras…—su sonrisa se tornó feroz—, conozco perfectamente las reglas antiguas. La inacción contra el acoso de un omega puede llegar a ser la pérdida de un miembro, y _sé_ cuál voy a escoger.

Dulce, dulce Sakura.

Por otra parte, el Hokage les había invitado a la torre y aunque Naruto consideraba al ninja como su abuelo los Haruno no se sentían muy caritativos. Ese era el hombre que había dejado que un omega se quedase en un departamento de mierda y ordenado a los AMBU que _solo _vigilasen.

Así que no. El Hokage no estaba en la lista de Navidad de la pequeña familia.

Por suerte, fue cosa de una única vez y solo para asegurarles que Naruto estaba ahora bajo su cuidado, como si el niño no se hubiese mudado a su casa desde el primer día y durmiese entre los brazos de su hija. Nadie dijo nada de esto, ni siquiera el mismo Naruto.

Nada pasó mucho más de lo que ya había cambiado. De hecho, Naruto mantuvo su apellido.

Así que nadie más que Konoha entera se enteró que formaba parte de los Haruno.

* * *

En la Academia, las cosas también dieron una vuelta de tuerca.

Sasuke Uchiha se sintió más liviano al enterarse que tenía una fan menos, o si lo era, una que ya no lo acechaba. Sakura estaba demasiado ocupado entrenando, enseñando a Naruto todo lo que los profesores deficientes no habían hecho, y aprendiendo como ser un alfa adecuada como para mirar más de dos veces a su antiguo amor.

Viendo que apenas podía con una cría crecida Sakura empujó su sueño de ser la señora Uchiha a un estanque profundo. No tenía intención de tener los cachorros necesarios para revivir a un clan, que teniendo en cuenta lo grande que fue, serían al menos doce. Ja. No, gracias.

Su salvación fue Iruka-sensei, el único maestro que valía la pena. De no ser por la oportuna interferencia de Zorro, el AMBU que había demostrado una vergüenza adecuada en respuesta a la conferencia por el deplorable cuidado de su carga, Harata-sensei habría terminado en la pared. Al menos los maestros más imbéciles estaban siendo reemplazados por mejores cuando la Academia se dio cuenta que Haruno Sakura estaba más que dispuesta a hacer cumplir las reglas antiguas.

Así que entre Iruka-sensei y ella fueron capaces de cubrir poco a poco los huecos en la educación de Naruto. Él nunca sería un ninja de papel como Sakura pero su ingenio y creatividad a la hora de armar bromas capaces de pasar a los AMBU era sin duda algo.

La alfa estaba bastante contenta con el nuevo miembro de su manada. Naruto era un trabajo de tiempo completo así que resolvió no buscar más hasta un próximo aviso.

Sus instintos, por supuesto, no obtuvieron la nota.

* * *

**La segunda parte c:**

Gracias por marcar y dejar comentarios, gente. :)

**ultrachols**: Thanks 3

**nani28:** gracias :D perdón, me olvidé de aclarar que es un mundo omega/beta/alfa.

**Adriana**: gracias! espero que te haya gustado este nuevo capítulo.

Hasta lueguis c:


	3. De alfas e instintos - parte III

**Naruto no me pertenece. Se tenía que decir y se dijo.**

* * *

**De alfas e instintos**

**III**

Una niña de cabello negro y ojos aperlados observó a su omega mientras entrenaba. Era la tercera vez que Sakura encontraba a Hyuga Hinata detrás de los arbustos, aún si ella todavía no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

No sabía mucho sobre el clan más allá de que sus ojos podían ver supuestamente todo y que tenían un gusto exquisito en la ropa, pero estaba casi segura de que Hinata-chan era la heredera. Entonces, ¿por qué estaba allí, escondida entre las plantas, cuando se suponía que tendría que estar haciendo cosas Hyuga?

Sakura resolvió preguntárselo.

— Hola, Hyuga-chan, ¿qué es lo que estás haciendo?—preguntó, adoptando el tono que un alfa podría usar frente a un omega asustado.

La niña se congeló, y muy lentamente se volvió hacia ella, palideciendo como si hubiese visto un fantasma— Haruno-chan—tartamudeó, apretando los dedos juntos—, yo, um—su balbuceo fue interrumpido por la llegada de Naruto.

— ¡Hey, Sakura-nee, Hinata-chan! ¿Qué están haciendo?—con la sonrisa como un sol el Uzumaki acabó con la última línea de defensa de su admiradora.

Hinata enrojeció y, en menos de un parpadeo, se desmayó.

Sakura suspiró, sus instintos comenzando a pulsar con fuerza. Al menos ahora tenía un mejor control, el suficiente para no cargar a la chica y llevársela a su casa. En cambio, la tomó en brazos, tranquilizando a un asustado Naruto con un canturreo, y la trasladó hasta la sombra de un árbol con vistas al campo de entrenamiento.

— Estará bien, solo la sorprendiste—aseguró a su omega, dándole un par de palmaditas en su cabello rubio—. Se despertará en un rato.

Un ceño fruncido adornó el rostro de Naruto— ¿Puedes quedártela como lo hiciste conmigo? No creo que sea feliz con su familia.

Sakura parpadeó, estrechando los ojos— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Escuchas muchas cosas cuando nadie te presta atención—admitió, encogiéndose de hombros—. Oí a unas viejas que Hinata-chan fue reemplazada por su hermana menor como heredera porque su padre pensó que era un alfa suave. Creo que la palabra fue "roto"—susurró, los ojos azules helados.

Los sentidos agudizados gracias a su cambio le habían regalado hace días la perlita de que la chica era como Sakura, pero no había sentido amenazada por su parte así que lo dejó pasar. Cubrió todas las interacciones que tuvo con la niña pero solo encontró testimonios de su amabilidad. ¿Llamaban a eso "inadecuado", "_roto_"?

— Pero que idiotas—Sakura murmuró, una tormenta en su rostro—. Hinata-chan es fuerte, lo he visto en clases de taijutsu. Siempre termina la batalla golpeada porque no quiere herir a los demás—en el caso de Sakura, la amabilidad no era algo que le salía con tanta naturalidad, pero la gente como su omega y Hinata eran casos diferentes—. Ese es un tipo de fuerza que me gustaría tener—admitió.

Entonces la niña empezó a llorar.

Naruto reaccionó con rapidez, intentando arrullar como Sakura había hecho muchas veces para él pero Hinata miró con ojos repletos de lágrimas a la alfa y olfateó— ¿De verdad… de verdad crees eso?

Sakura no era la persona más amable, no estaba hecha para eso, pero sí era honesta— Por supuesto que sí. Cualquiera puede entrenar y volverse fuerte. Son muy pocos los que tienen los músculos y el corazón. Felicitaciones—le regaló una sonrisa suave.

— ¡No tienes que hacer caso a nadie que te diga que estás rota! ¡De veras! Puedes quedarte con nosotros y ser parte de nuestra manada. ¡Te cuidaremos! Vamos a entrar juntos, comer la comida de Sakura-chan y dormir en el nido. Es lo mejor del mundo ¡De veras! —dijo, sin detenerse. Dar charlas inspiradoras sin respirar fue un talento propio.

Hinata enrojeció como un farol, frotando las lágrimas de sus ojos— Yo… yo…—intentó decir.

Sakura tomó sus manos y la miró con una expresión suave— No hace falta que aceptes nada, Hinata-chan, ser parte de una manada es un compromiso serio. Pero eso no significa que no puedas entrenar con nosotros, ¿verdad? —le dio una sonrisa alentadora.

La niña de ojos aperlados respiró profundamente y, como el primer golpe de una mariposa dentro de su capullo, sonrió— Me gustaría eso, Sakura-san, Naruto-san.

Naruto saltó con emoción, su mirada tan brillante como el sol de mediodía— ¡Genial! Pero, tienes que soltar el "san", no soy un viejo, Hinata-chan, ¡de veras!

— Bienvenida, Hinata-chan. Con Sakura-chan es suficiente—se incorporó y tiró de la niña sobre sus pies—. Ahora, ¿por qué no empezamos con el entrenamiento?

Así fue como un año antes de graduarse de la Academia Sakura consiguió un segundo miembro, esta vez un alfa –para su total sorpresa-.

* * *

Un poco corto pero bue, hay que estudiar para los examenes c':

Gracias por leer, marcar y los comentarios, me llegan al cora :3

**ultrachols**: Thanks 3 I hope you like it!

**fffiction06**: Gracias por comentar! Espero que te guste el nuevo capítulo.

Hasta lueguis :3


	4. De alfas e instintos - parte IV

De alfas e Instintos - IV

Resultó un poco raro tener otro alfa en la manada – no oficial… _todavía_\- pero Sakura se halló disfrutando de entrenar con Hinata. Tal como lo había descrito la niña era gentil y fuerte en su propia manera; también era obvio que tenía un pequeño –gran- enamoramiento de Naruto, lo que causó varias escenas de enrojecimiento y desmayos.

Naruto, por supuesto, era tan ajeno que le dolió a Sakura solo verlos.

Por otra parte, el niño solo detuvo su plan de sabotear el compuesto Hyuga después de la intercesión de la propia Hinata –quien tartamudeó y se encogió pero pidió que no tirase ninguna de sus bromas a su familia, incluyendo explícitamente a su padre, su hermanita y su primo.

Fue una lástima porque Sakura estaba _muy_ tentada a desatar a Naruto sobre los idiotas arrogantes pero también sabía que les traería problemas siendo el clan más prolífico del momento. La idea de enfrentarse a Hyuga Hiashi cuando Hinata formase parte oficial de su manada calentaba su sangre entre la expectación y el nerviosismo. Sin embargo, como decían por ahí ya cruzaría el puente cuando estuviese frente a él.

Volviendo al tema en cuestión… sí, era fácil entrenar con Hinata –y Naruto, claro-, e hizo sus días notar como la confianza comenzaba a meterse bajo la piel de la niña. Ayudó mucho que su enamoramiento fuese suelto de elogios y ninguno de ellos fuese alguien dispuesto a criticar las fallas que su familia parecía encontrar.

(Las cosas que Sakura quería decirle al patriarca Hyuga empezaban a bordear la línea con lo grosero y la violencia física.)

Por supuesto, luego de unos pocos meses de tranquilidad las aguas se movieron nuevamente cuando dos hechos tuvieron la mala fortuna de coincidir en un mismo día: el primer calor de Sakura y la aparición estelar del primo de Hinata.

Ahora, al ser su primer calor y como todavía no tenía edad como para ser sexual tenía más que ver con un aumento considerable en sus instintos de protección y pertenencia. Pasó el día entero gruñendo más que la costumbre y asustó a Akamaru lo suficiente para que no abandonase la chaqueta de Kiba durante todo el día.

Así que sí, no fue su mejor momento cuando se juntaron a entrenar –aunque ya que su cuerpo se rebeló ante la idea de hacerles el mínimo daño a sus compañeros se dedicaron a intentar mejorar el control de chakra de Naruto- y luego de un rato acechando en las sombras –Sakura empezaba a ver un patrón- Hyuga Neji se presentó.

(Está bien, ni siquiera eso.)

— ¿Por qué pierden el tiempo intentando ayudar a un perdedor cuando su destino ya ha sido decidido desde un principio? —el chico preguntó, sus ojos blancos paseándose entre los tres con un rictus de disgusto.

— Neji-onii-san…—Hinata murmuró, perdida entre la vergüenza por el compartimiento de su primo con una de las personas que más admiraba y una sensación de timidez e insuficiencia.

— ¡¿Qué demonios hablas, idiota?! —el niño rubio no fue tan permisivo, agitando los brazos con furia.

Sakura parpadeó y muy lentamente respiró mientras el _extraño_ se burlaba de un miembro de su manada, una neblina empeñando el borde de su visión.

Cuando el Hyuga siguió con: — Es claro que el éxito no está en tu camino. El peor alumno de toda la Academia y el hazmerreír del pueblo—su boca se curvó con desprecio—. Pero, Hinata-san no es mejor. Y tú…—su mirada se volvió hacia la chica civil y se congeló.

De pie a la distancia de una mano de los miembros de su manada –tristes, encogidos, _vulnerables_\- Sakura observó al extraño y dejó que sus ojos transmitiesen su único pensamiento en ese momento.

_Te voy a rasgar en pedazos._

— **Destino, ¿eh? **—Sakura sonrió, ancho y lleno de dientes, algo salvaje y _asesino_ en su voz— **Hyuga-san… **—dio un paso hacia delante y luego otro, pasando a sus compañeros— ** no te imaginas… lo furiosa que estoy ahora**—sus dedos se doblan un poco, como si estuviese probando su movimiento, y sigue en línea recta hacia él.

— Sakura-chan…—Naruto compartió una mirada de ansiedad con Hinata. No estaba asustado porque sabía que su hermana mayor jamás les haría daño pero estaba un poco preocupado por el futuro del imbécil con pelo de niña. ¿Nunca había oído del frenesí de un alfa?

(_Espera_. ¿Y si el idiota ni siquiera sabía que Sakura-chan era una alfa? El viejo les había prometido que mantendría las cosas por debajo de la mesa, por así decirlo, y aunque había gente que lo sabía todavía quedaban idiotas que no, o que dudaban que una civil podría ser algo diferente a una beta.

Además, Sakura solía ponerse bloqueadores de olores de vez en cuando y hoy pasó a ser uno de esos días. Solo Kiba y Akamaru tenían una nariz lo suficiente fina para oler algo, y justo esa mañana lo que sea que sintieron fue suficiente para enviar al perro a temblar dentro de la camisa de su dueño. Kiba incluso evitó sentarse cerca, prefiriendo lidiar con Sasuke-teme y su club de fans.)

Sakura no pareció oírlos, concentrada en el muchacho congelado.

— Saku… Sakura-chan—lo intentó Hinata, moviéndose hacia delante con sus manos entrelazadas con fuerza. Miró a su enamoramiento con desesperación y ambos asintieron, llamando al mismo tiempo— _¡Sakura-chan!_

Esto sí le llegó y la hizo detenerse, quitando la devastadora mirada del chico un instante suficiente para que el Hyuga aprovechase y retrocediese. Algo pareció suavizarse en los ojos verdes de la chica cuando miró a sus compañeros pero el sonido de un palito astillándose devolvió su atención hacia el culpable.

El primero de Hinata volvió a congelarse como si un Shinigami estuviese juzgándole.

Sakura estaba lista para lanzarse hacia la garganta del chico cuando el sonido de una aparición y una nube de humo inundaron el campo. Sin siquiera pensarlo Sakura retrocedió a un lado de sus amigos y rápidamente los agrupó, enseñando los dientes hacia el nuevo desconocido.

— Maa, no hace falta tanta desconfianza —el sujeto de cabello gris alzó sus manos en son de paz—, vamos a calmarnos un poco, ¿está bien?

* * *

Je. Soy un poco trol así que lo dejo acá c:

En realidad tenía solo tres capítulos de este fic y pensaba subir un capítulo de otro que también ya tengo escrito ya que técnicamente aquí era para subir las ideas que pululaban mi mente –y mi compu- y no sabía si iba a continuarlo.

**Así que les tengo una pregunta:** ¿Quieren que lo publique como una historia aparte y lo continúe? ¿O sigo con mi idea de dejarlo hasta acá y subo el primer capítulo de la otra historia? O una mezcla, ¿lo publico como una historia a parte y sigo subiendo las ideas que tengo acá –como tenía planeado digamos xD? **(fueron tres preguntas pero la intención es lo que cuenta(? ) **

Mil gracias por leer y marcar :3 Los comentarios también son lo más c: me llenan el cora *inserte corazón*

**Arrendajo-kun:** Me alegra (? Emm, voy a intentar explicarlo mejor en la historia xD

**Adriana**: Gracias a ti :D Espero que te guste este capi c: Nos vemos~

** Katherine**: ¡Graciasss! Espero te haya gustado este capi también. Hasta luego~

**Dian**: Gratzie :D Que lo disfrutes~

Quedo atenta a sus respuestas. Hasta lueguis~


	5. Survivor I

**Summary:** Sakura es una niña de la guerra. Morir y renacer en un mundo en paz no cambia este hecho.

* * *

_**Survivor **_

_**I**_

_El genjutsu del enemigo es demasiado poderoso,_ Sakura admitió, sentada en una esquina de la habitación rosada que no le pertenecía desde los seis años. Luego de varios intentos de despejarlo tuvo que rendirse, maldiciendo al pequeño cuerpo en el que estaba encerrada.

Más de siete años sobreviviendo a la guerra, cuatro en su _equipo maldito_ y todavía no fue lo suficiente fuerte para resistir el genjutsu del extraño Uchiha.

_Ojalá que estén todos muertos,_ pensó con saña, apretando los dedos alrededor de un pequeño cojín blanco. Sabía igual que esto no era así. La Masacre debería de haber sucedido ya pero si algo así hubiese pasado la voz en su cabeza lo habría sabido.

**Estás un poco mal, ¿verdad?** Inner murmuró. _Intenta ser enviada a la guerra porque no eres un precioso heredero de un clan cuando no puedes sostener un kunai y luego háblame sobre ello._

Con cuidado, su yo-interior barajó sus recuerdos y los empujó con fuerza detrás de una puerta repleta de cadenas. Enseguida se sintió más liviana, con la mente más despejada. **Sí, no gracias, Sakura-chan, vamos a dejarlo allí junto a la imagen de nuestra madre muerta y olvidarlo. **

_Gracias,_ suspiró, frotando su mejilla contra el algodón. _Dime, ¿qué tal es nuestra familia?_ La imagen de un hombre de pelo rosa apareció en la esquina de sus ojos pero fue reemplazada con la de un anciano de cabello rojo. **Esta es la persona que nos crío, Jun-san. Mamá murió hace tres años y papá falleció en el ataque del Kyuubi. **Sintió algo de tristeza por esos padres y por los que tuvo una vez, siendo bombardeada de forma repentina con recuerdos que no eran suyos pero podían serlo, de un hombre amable pero con ojos de acero que le mostraba como sobrevivir.

_¿Está él muerto?_ Preguntó, volviendo los ojos a una pequeña y prolija colección de fotos colocadas en su escritorio. **No, pero se fue de misión hace dos días y quién sabe cuándo volverá.** Bien, eso significaba que tenía tiempo para descubrir cómo romper el genjutsu antes que se volviese catastrófico en alguna forma.

**Ya te lo dije,** Inner suspiró con molestia,** esto no es un genjutsu. Realmente estás aquí. Kura-chan fue absorbida por ti en algún momento pero tienes suerte de tenerme así que sus propios recuerdos no están interfiriendo con los tuyos. **Claro que según lo que había visto Inner podía mostrárselos.

Sakura se quedó en silencio, deslizando su mirada por el diminuto patrón de flores que rodeaba la habitación. Fue solo después de un largo momento que se dio cuenta que la pintura rosada escondía sellos, _muchos_ sellos. Con la piel erizada se puso de pie y se movió hacia ellos, frunciendo el ceño al darse cuenta que todos eran iguales.

**Jun-san es un viejo paranoico. Llenó nuestro dormitorio de sellos de protección**, Inner explicó mientras Sakura acariciaba las líneas con ojos vacíos. _Son realmente bonitos_, susurró, un sentimiento extraño calentando su estómago. Hace mucho tiempo que alguien no demostraba tanto cuidado para alguien como ella.

**¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! No somos reemplazables, Sakura-chan**, la voz en su mente gruñó con ferocidad, tomando los recuerdos de un ninja gritando a su pelotón de niños soldado que eran carne de cañón y no se esperaba que sobreviviesen, y "rompiéndolos" como basura. **Nadie va a mandarte a la guerra en esta vida, y si somos ninja lo seremos porque queremos. **Un recuerdo flotó entonces, de palabras convencidas acerca que quería ser una kunoichi porque protegería a los más débiles como su abuelo y de una acaricia de ojos tristes.

_Jun-san no quiere que seamos ninja,_ Sakura frunció ligeramente el ceño, mitad conmovida por el anciano mitad molesta porque la idea de que fuese un genjutsu se perdía cada vez más. _Él… se preocupa,_ acarició la idea como un pájaro herido al que le debía cuidado, pensando en otro hombre que había creído cuidaría de ella también.

Inner maldijo con creatividad y añadió una cadena más gruesa alrededor de una segunda puerta. **Vamos a evitar al idiota ese. No merece la pena**. Sakura concordó con el sentimiento de todo corazón y volvió su atención a los sellos, una pregunta en su lengua que ni siquiera tuvo que decir. **¡Así es! Jun-san nos enseñó varios sellos y somos realmente buenas en eso. **

_Fuinjutsu_, el arte del sellado, una habilidad por la que habría matado tener en esos años. Lamentablemente no había tenido mucho tiempo para aprender cosas tan complicadas en mitad de la guerra y no había conseguido más oportunidades más adelante. _Y entonces me morí._

Estaba segura que el genjutsu del enemigo duró los segundos suficientes para que el ninja la asesinase; había sido su tarea, después de todo, y los ninjas de Raíz estaban en una liga fuera de la de ella. _¿Por qué sigo viva? ¿Por qué estoy aquí?_ No fue una persona religiosa pero sabía que la idea del cielo no era precisamente esta.

**No lo sé**, Inner no mintió,** pero hay algo que sí. Tu vida fue una verdadera mierda**, señaló sin piedad,** así que esta debe ser tu segunda oportunidad. Aquí, la guerra terminó hace años, y tienes la oportunidad de elegir lo que quieres ser. Kura-chan quiso ser veterinaria, abogada y cocinera, ¿sabes?** Esas fueron tres carreras muy curiosas para una niña que estaba aprendiendo a dibujar sellos a los cuatro años.

_Yo quería ser una kunoichi desde muy pequeña,_ recordó con ojos vacíos, _porque eran fuertes y no tenían matones. Entonces mis padres murieron y todos los que podíamos usar el chakra fuimos enviados a la guerra. Éramos 32 en el orfanato. Solo volví yo._

La idea de la sangre cerró su garganta pero al mismo tiempo sabía que no podría vivir como civil, quienes dependían de los ninjas a su alrededor para no morir. Ella no podía darse el lujo de confiar su espalda, no cuando había muerto por algo así. Tal vez Inner tenía razón y esa era su oportunidad para que las cosas fuesen mejores.

**Vamos a ser fuerte, Sakura-chan, más fuerte que nadie,** Inner prometió con un fuego en sus ojos. **Seremos la kunoichi más poderosa de Konoha, no, ¡del mundo shinobi! **La confianza en que pudiesen lograrlo suavizó sus bordes fríos por un instante. _Shannaro._

Inner sonrió.

Sakura decidió entonces que lo mejor sería empezar temprano, y ya que tenía tiempo y materiales una muy buena idea sería continuar mejorando su fuinjutsu. Incluso en ese cuerpo su control de chakra era excelente, aún si sus reservas eran mínimas en comparación de lo que podría tener en un futuro.

**Pero tenemos ejercicios para aumentar nuestro chakra**, Inner le mostró recuerdos de las explicaciones de Jun-san sobre la manera correcta de meditar junto algunas técnicas de control que también servían para incrementar las reservas.

_Genial, _casi sonrió,_ voy a agregarlo a la lista._

Gracias a Inner repasó en unos minutos todo lo que había aprendido y en lo que se enfocaría en ese primer tiempo. Con la bendición de Kami no comenzaría la Academia hasta dos años más tarde así que tenía meses para planear como manejaría estar dentro de un aula con la mayoría de los niños que no representaban sus mejores tiempos en su mente.

**Deberías buscar a Tenten y Lee**, Inner sugirió, ya que obviamente había revisado sus memorias y extraído toda la información pertinente –como futuros aliados, problemas, etc-, tal como se esperaba de la única razón por la que había sobrevivido tanto tiempo cuando otros niños más fuertes no lo lograron.

_Lo sé._ Ya que la guerra no estaba asolando Konoha –o al menos a sus huérfanos- estaba segura que ambos estarían bien. Sin duda entrenando para cumplir sus sueños. Tenten siempre había querido ser como Tsunade –superarla, incluso- mientras que Lee quería demostrar al mundo que no era necesario tener chakra para convertirte en un gran ninja._ Los veré más adelante._

Por el momento no estaba lista para ver a las personas que habían formado parte de su mundo.

**¡Bien! Es momento de ponerse manos a la obra.** El estómago de Sakura gruñó.** Pero primero comamos. **

De acuerdo con la idea Sakura aspiró el aire y dio su primer paso fuera del dormitorio. Por algo se comenzaba, ¿cierto?

* * *

Jun-san le dejó una lista con ejercicios para aumentar su masa muscular de manera adecuada junto a la instrucción de meditar una hora por día. Ya que el chakra era una mezcla de energía física y espiritual ella debería de haber entrenado su mente con la misma fiereza que su cuerpo, pero gracias a que era una de las pocas personas que poseía la energía espiritual en mayor proporción debía de enfocarse en mejorar la física.

En la otra vida –como se refería a su pasado- no había encontrado nunca una explicación así, no como en el libro que le habían dejado sobre la mesa. Supuso –como todos- que su falta de chakra se debía a que no venía de una familia ninja, por lo que sus reservas _tenían _que ser naturalmente escasas. Una mentira para no explicar que antiguamente las personas como ella solían ser los primeros líderes de un clan naciente, o cónyuges valiosos para fortalecer líneas de sangre ya establecidas.

Minato Namikaze había sido alguien así. Un niño genio proveniente de una familia de civiles que murieron en sus primeros años sin saber que su hijo inventaría su propio jutsu y se convertiría en una leyenda. El Tercer Hokage, que había muerto en el ataque del Kyubi en ambos mundos, en medio de la guerra y fuera de ella.

Sakura decidió que lo superaría. Ella sería incluso más increíble que el creador del Hiraishin. De hecho, ¡podría inventar un jutsu que no pudiesen copiar! Sería más fácil si los Uchiha fuesen asesinados pero de todas formas seguro quedaría alguno vivo, sin mencionar al Ninja-que-Copia, así que debería hacerlo anti-Sharingan.

**Suena como un proyecto a largo plazo,** Inner señaló,** ¿qué es lo que nos enfocaremos ahora? ¿Fuinjutsu, taijutsu y meditación?**

Sakura asintió, acariciando distraídamente la cubierta del libro que había estado leyendo anteriormente. _Es suficiente por el momento_. No había razón para apresurarse, después de todo. Tampoco quería llamar la atención de Danzo ya que aunque dudaba que Jun-san permitiese que se la llevasen, el viejo Sarutobi siempre había sido laxo con el robo y experimento de niños si venía de un amigo.

_Mejor prevenir que lamentar,_ se dijo, volviendo a continuar con su lectura acerca del chakra.

Inner permaneció en silencio.

* * *

Y ta-dá. Esta sería la segunda idea que tengo dando vueltas por ahí.

Por cierto, en esta semana probablemente publique "De Alfas e Instintos" como historia separada, pero estoy esperando a terminar de escribir un nuevo capítulo. Aquí voy a seguir publicando las ideas que puedan o no tener continuación.

Ahora, muchas gracias por leer y marcar :D me hace feliz que les esté gustando la historia. Me encantan los comentarios así que si tienen algo que decir no lo duden c:

**Arrendajo-kun**: jajaja noo, lo dejo ahí cortado por el bien de la intriga (? gracias por dejarme saber tu opinión :3 espero te guste esta nueva idea también :D te prometo que el siguiente capítulo de "De Alfas e Instintos" va a estar en esta semana pero como ya mencioné se va a publicar por separado.

**Adriana**: :D :D graciasss, espero que no te moleste esperar un poquito más. Mientras tanto ojalá te entretengas un poquito con esta nueva historia. ¡Hasta pronto!

_**Saludos a tod s :D**_


	6. Survivor II

**Summary:** Sakura es una niña de la guerra. Morir y renacer en un mundo en paz no cambia este hecho.

NADA es mío. Excepto mi mate y mis medialunas con queso y jamón.

* * *

_**Survivor **_

_**II**_

Dos días después los comestibles se agotaron así que Sakura se vio obligada a salir a enfrentar las calles repletas de gente feliz. Pero primero, según la orden de Inner, tenía que vestirse como una niña normal y no como un soldado en las trincheras enemigas.

Picó pero tenía razón. En su… otra vida lo único que importaba acerca de la ropa era la resistencia del material contra el fuego enemigo. A menudo los otros ninjas de su pelotón –huérfanos, en su mayoría- desvalijaban a los ninjas enemigos después de matarlos y se sorteaban lo que hubiesen podido salvar. Ella había ganado la mayoría de sus armas de esa manera.

Pero en la actualidad tenía todo el guardarropa de Sakura para elegir, y según la voz en su cabeza era muy importante si quería pasar desapercibida en el gran esquema verse tan vulnerable y _rosa_ como pudiese. La Sakura original había sido inteligente y astuta a sus pocos años, o lo suficiente para razonar que si la gente no veía nada más que una niña de pelo rosado bien podía jugar con eso.

En la guerra, una apariencia vulnerable había traído a los enemigos como abejas a la miel. Ahora, en un tiempo de "paz", quizás serviría para no alzar ninguna sospecha. **Solo serás otra civil**, señaló Inner, **es una buena cubierta para nuestras habilidades crecientes**. ¿Quién pensaría en un prodigio al ver una niña pequeña y rosada?

Sakura terminó por comprarlo y por primera vez en _varios_ años se puso delante del espejo con algo que no estaba manchado de sangre y… sonrió. Solo un poco, una inclinación de labios, pero fue suficiente para que Inner aplaudiese con felicidad y arrullara sobre lo bonita que se veían en el vestido verde pastel.

Fue una experiencia muy extraña no sentir la tela envuelta con fuerza alrededor de sus muslos y piernas, por lo que terminó por agregar un short negro debajo del vestido. No se notaba y le dio la seguridad que necesitaba para salir a la calle.

A su alrededor la gente compraba sus cosas, sonreía y se saludaba, charlaban y reían. Algunas madres paseaban sus carritos y un par de niños estaban corriendo por ahí, felices y ajenos. Sakura lo bebió todo pensando en que tal vez algún día se sentiría tan estable que no querría gritar y esconderse en la casa.

**Concéntrate en mi voz, Sakura-chan. Un paso a la vez,** Inner susurró suavemente,** vamos, solo ve hacia delante que la tienda está cerca de aquí. **Con gratitud Sakura siguió caminando, los dedos blancos alrededor de su bolso de mano, intentando ignorar los borrones oscuros que veía saltar en lo alto de los tejados en la esquina de sus ojos.

Decir que no disfrutó de su viaje fue una subestimación. Le dolió físicamente hacer la fila para pagar a la viejecita de la tienda –_Yamada-san_\- y luego hacer el camino de vuelta hacia la casa, cada vez más paranoica con la gente a su alrededor.

Era un testimonio de su estado mental que se sintiese más incómoda dentro de las paredes de Konoha, en un barrio repleto de civiles y ninjas alrededor, que en terreno abierto en mitad de una batalla contra ninjas de Kiri.

Se preguntó, no por primera ni segunda vez, a quién demonios se le había ocurrido poner a un adolescente roto en el cuerpo de una niña pequeña con un _futuro_ por delante. A un gilipollas, seguro.

**¡Pero lo hiciste genial, Sakura-chan!** Inner protestó ruidosamente, **hasta le dijiste "gracias" a Yamada-san y no le pegaste con tu bolsa de verduras al idiota que pensó que colarse era buena idea… aunque le gruñiste… ¡pero se lo merecería! Solo necesitas darte un poco más de tiempo.**

Con los brazos alrededor de las bolsas de compras y sentada en una esquina de la habitación Sakura resopló.

_Claro que sí, un poco más de tiempo para que pase de gruñir y termine atacando a alguien_, pensó con tristeza. _Esta vida no es para mí, Inner. Sigo pensando que todos pueden ser un peligro potencial y esperando que un ninja venga por mi espalda y me mate por segunda vez. _

**Sakura-chan,** la voz en su cabeza suspiró, **es lo normal. Tu vida fue una mierda y la adaptación no es fácil. Solo… tienes que avanzar, ¿está bien? No importa si es un proceso lento, si seguimos adelante seguro lo superarás. Ya verás que en un tiempo te acostumbrarás a tu nueva vida.**

La esperanza era muy bonita, aún si Sakura la había perdido hace años.

Pero también, ¿qué otra cosa podía hacer sino avanzar? Si había logrado adaptarse a la batalla y sobrevivido lo suficiente para cumplir quince años _tenía_ que poder hacerlo ahora, cuando su vida ya no peligraba y el enemigo era más sutil.

Si quería convertirse en un ninja incluso mejor que el Cuarto Hokage no podía dejar que su paso la llevase a una celda de interrogación. No podía darse el lujo de explotar cuando Sakura Haruno no era más que una niña pequeña criada por su amable abuelo y la guerra había terminado incluso antes que naciera.

No tenía intención de desperdiciar la nueva oportunidad, por mucho que hubiese preferido no tenerla. Solo… tenía que aprender a lidiar con la mierda, eso era todo, ¿verdad? Tan sencillo como respirar. Un paso a la vez y todo eso, tal como lo dijo Inner.

Ahora, si solo sus manos _dejaran_ de temblar…

_Odio esto_, se quejó, cerrando los ojos y concentrándose en respirar largo y tendido.

Fue todo un ejemplo de la buena fortuna que ni dos minutos después de que Sakura se hubiese recuperado de su pequeño ataque la puerta frontal recibiese un invitado. Cuando el golpeteo sonó en la sala se encontró en cuclillas en una esquina, los ojos alertas e intentando averiguar quién podía ser con sus habilidades inexistentes de sensor.

**Debe ser uno de los antiguos compañeros de Jun-san,** Inner susurró, **a veces traen cartas de él o pasan a ver que estemos bien.**

Sakura aspiró el aire y asintió para sí misma, incorporándose con cautela antes de acercarse a la puerta y asomarse. El ninja frente a ella estaba vestido solo de negro y llevaba una máscara de perro sobre su rostro. Era lo suficiente familiar para que sus dedos se cerraran con fuerza alrededor del aire y mirase tal vez un poco demasiado frío al AMBU.

— Yo —saludó el ninja, extendiendo un sobre blanco hacia ella—. Mensaje de Haruno-san.

Ni bien Sakura lo tomó el hombre le dio un gesto de despedida con los dedos y se esfumó en una nube de humo.

Sin decir nada cerró la puerta y dejó que sus piernas la llevasen hacia el baño, el cuarto más resguardado –casi sin ventanas- de la casa, donde procedió a agacharse y abrazar con fuerza sus rodillas, su respiración agitada y el estómago lleno de nauseas.

El silencio de Inner la acompañó por un largo momento antes de hacerse oír. **Inu-san es uno de los antiguos miembros de escuadrón que Jun-san dirigió después de la guerra. Es un poco raro. Jun-san dice que no tiene habilidades sociales. **

_Él fue mi sensei,_ Sakura admite después de otro silencio, _cuando… cuando la guerra no se detuvo tuvieron que usar a todos los ninjas que tuviesen a mano y mandaron al equipo siete porque se suponía que su especialidad era la destrucción. El Jinchuriki, el último Uchiha, el ninja-que-copia… y me añadieron a mí por era la única superviviente de los cinco batallones en los que estuve. _

Los ojos de Sakura se nublaron mientras de manera automática se frotaba el brazo derecho como si pudiese borrar el peso fantasma. _Hatake me dijo… que iba a intentar que nadie bajo su mando muriese._ Habían sido palabra suaves, lo más amable –y cruel- que podía prometer a alguien que básicamente era carne de cañón; ella no era estúpida ni ingenua, y siempre había sabido que si alguien caía sería el único integrante que no tenía un límite de sangre o era un arma de destrucción masiva.

De todas formas, las buenas intenciones se habían quedado en eso. Y ella cumplió su auto-profecía luego de separarse de sus compañeros y morder más de lo que podía masticar.

… **lo siento.**

_No importa ya,_ se medio encogió de hombros,_ íbamos a morir de igual forma. _Y no es como si ella había confiado en cualquier otro miembro del equipo siete, no cuando las pocas personas que había amado fueron sacrificadas para mantener a los privilegiados a salvo cuando decidieron que no oirían las órdenes. Sakura jamás podría olvidarlo… la diferente entre alguien como _ellos_ y los _otros_.

**Pero aquí es diferente, ¿sabes?** Inner murmuró con suavidad, **tienes la oportunidad de tener un buen ****equipo, un sensei genial… una familia**. A su mente llegaron recuerdos del cuidado de Jun-san y algunos de los AMBU; el más amable de todos, Karasu-san, le había regalado una flor meses atrás después de verla triste porque su cuidador todavía no había vuelto.

_Gracias, Inner._

Sí. Gracias a Kami por la voz en su cabeza. ¿Quién podría saber en que estado de locura estaría inmersa sin ella?

* * *

Según la carta la misión de Jun-san era más larga de lo esperado y recién volvería la semana siguiente. Había suficiente dinero en "el lugar de siempre" y las nuevas instrucciones, si es que ya había terminado con su lectura, eran algunos libros que podía sacar de la biblioteca.

La idea la emocionó un poco. Hacía años que no pisaba una biblioteca.

Entonces recordó que incluía salir de la casa y suspiró.

_Paso a paso,_ se recordó, guardando en su memoria los títulos de su material de lectura. Lo curioso es que Jun-san también agregó un libro "de recreo", uno llamado "La Historia de un Shinobi absolutamente Audaz" de Jiraiya. Curioso, estaba segura que el hombro solo escribía porno.

**¿Alguna vez lo conociste?** Inner preguntó curiosa.

_No,_ respondió, _pero Hatake-san se pasaba leyendo esos libros._ Su boca se arrugó con disgusto, recordando que Naruto también lo había mencionado una o dos veces de pasada, como si conocer un Sanin no fuese nada. Alejó los recuerdos mientras caminaba hacia la habitación de Sakura pensando en usar su tiempo en algo más instructivo que hundirse en su mierda, como entrenar.

**Inu-san nunca lee**, Inner comentó, luego de un momento de silencio, **creo es alérgico al papel porque usa guantes si tiene que entregarnos algo.**

_O tiene problemas con la posibilidad de contacto, _señaló, neutral, mientras se sentaba en su "rincón tranquilo" para empezar su meditación. Sakura no podía negar qe tenía unos cuantos de esos.

**Quién sabe…**

¿Quién más que el susodicho? Y bueno, mejor dejarlo allí, porque no es como si ella pensase en acercarse al sujeto, gracias.

Inner no dijo nada más, alejándose a su propio espacio personal para cavilar, dejando a Sakura concentrada en sus ejercicios. Por mucho que hubiese surgido como una segunda personalidad de soporte -de alguna forma extraña- no significaba que lo compartiese todo con ella y/o fuese incapaz de pensar por sí misma.

Esto no había sido así antes del cambio, cuando solo había estado en el fondo para gritar en su espacio mental lo que tímida e introvertida Sakura no se animaba a decir. Pero ahora fue como si su propio espacio hubiese crecido tres manzanas más, expandiéndose y abarcando más de lo que Inner jamás habría llegado a soñar.

Su objetivo, la razón por la nació, no había estado muy definida desde un principio cuando lo único que podía hacer era hablar con franqueza sobre lo que Sakura sentía y animarla en momentos determinados; parecía tan... poco existir por algo así.

Pero con la "llegada" de esta Sakura cuya salud mental era –con toda franqueza- rocosa –para no decir que bordeada con caer y estrellarse por completo- Inner se encontró en plena marcha y necesidad. Sakura era fuerte y tenía las habilidades para seguir adelante, y estaba realmente orgullosa de esto, que la versión pequeñita y dulce pudiese llegar a crecer tan fuerte -razones a un lado-, pero la _necesitaba._

Inner estaba trabajando horas extras para armar una base, intentando estabilizar a una persona que había respirado la guerra por años, murió y ahora estaba dentro de una niña que técnicamente era ella misma pero no. Raro como la mierda pero no insuperable. Se aseguraría de ello.

No sería inmediato ni fácil; lo entendió y sabía que todavía quedaban muchas batallas por luchar, pero Inner tenía una razón fuerte para existir no limitada a pequeñas cosas. Ayudaría a Sakura con todas las herramientas que tuviese, incluyendo trazar en las esquinas y exponerla a algunas situaciones que podrían no ser muy queridas por ella.

Inner tenía plena fe en sus capacidades y en la fuerza mental y emocional de Sakura.

(Ahora, si tan solo tuviese un par de semanas antes que Jun-san llegase...

No tenía idea de como harían para pasar delante de las narices del hombre, ya que si existía alguien en el mundo capaz de darse cuenta que algo pasaba con Sakura era él.

Bueno, ya cruzaría el puente cuando lo tuviesen en frente.)

* * *

**NOTA DE AUTORA:**

Un capítulo más largo de lo normal por que soy buena gente (muy en el fondo) xD

Un montón de gracias por leer y marcar :D me hacen muy feliz. Y por supuesto, una estrella de chocolate para los que se toman el trabajo de dejar un comentario.

**Adriana**: Jajaja perdón xD cuando subí el último capítulo todavía no había terminado de escribir el capi 6 de Alfas y no quería subirlo aparte sin la continuación. Ojalá te guste el nuevo capítulo de los one-shot :D ¡Estrellitas de frutilla para ti!

** Arrendajo-kun (Andy)**: Te voy a ser sincera, todo lo que me acuerdo de la serie es gracias a los fics que escribí de Naruto (y todavía tengo por ahí en borradores) y todos los que leí/leo. También por la wiki xD Hace bastante que no veo la serie por cosas de la vida *cofcofperezacofcof* así que te lo recomiendo si no quieres comerte los episodios de nuevo xD Y sí, Minato siempre muere porque somos todas unas hijas del canon (cuando nos conviene, obvio).

Yo tengo las páginas de fics como marcadores así me voy directo a las historias y no lidio *cofcof_perezaatacadenuevo_cofcof* En fin, muchas gracias por escribir y el amor :D ¡Un montón de estrellas de choco y vainilla para ti!

**Katherine**: ¡Muchas gracias! Ya está el capi 6 publicado y el 7 todavía en el horno (seguro estará el viernes) :D Hace rato que no usaba a Inner así que se me ocurrió esto y bueno, me alegra bastante que te guste y te deje intrigada. Espero que este capi también sea de tu gusto. ¡Un abrazo y estrellas de kiwi para ti!

**Muchas gracias a todos. Sientánse libre de dejarme saber su opinión :D **

_PDTA_: No recibo reembolso de estrellitas. Sin excepciones.


End file.
